Trio Attack
Trio Attack are special techniques used by Mario, Luigi and Paper Mario in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. Little is known about this move, Paper Mario picks out a box and soon it turns into a giant hammer, it hold by all the bros. and they slam it to the enemies and turn them into to paper, and the Trio Attack begin. Bosses sometimes will cut into smaller pieces for increasing the chance of hitting. Trio Racquet Mario, Luigi and Paper Mario will take out there racquet to hit a squash with stars, this move start with Luigi initiates the attack, hitting the enemies stick in the wall, than with either Marios catching it, as the ball faster and faster, it will start a slow motion with the ball is bigger and either Marios will catch it again, the ball will get bigger with each rebound and it will end in two ways: the hit start with Paper Mario, than Luigi and when Mario's turn, he will charge with turning few round and hit the ball and break the cardboard box wall; or the hit start with Mario, than Luigi, when Paper Mario's turn, he instead using his racquet, he fold himself to a Japanese paper fan, hit the ball and break the cardboard box wall. The bigger ball in the final three hits might able to hit more than one enemy if they are close together. If you hitting the ball in the wrong time for more than once, after a few more hits it will explode on the wall and will not turn big, and fail to catch will hit that bro. off-screen and end the attack. Trio Kite Mario, Luigi and Paper Mario will hold the kite made of the selected enemy, then they start running and bring the kite as high as possible, in turn of Mario, Luigi, Paper Mario, than Mario again, after each turn, the bros. need a small break of stop running, after the second turn of Mario, Paper Mario will climb up the kite string and hit it with the hammer, deals some damage and hit that kite to the ground and deals more damage. Trio Whirligig Trio Shuriken Mario, Luigi and Paper Mario will move to a room with Japanese paper door and a night background, Paper Mario copies will fold himself to a paper shuriken(as how many copies Paper Mario has), Mario and Luigi take turns to throw it, as the enemies(or pieces of boss) falling down, and the aiming cursor needs to move to an enemy, the aiming cursor will self lock on an enemy when it is near and you need to attack when the paper is stop moving, you can boots Paper Mario shuriken damage if it is near the enemy by pressing Y button and it will target to the locked enemy to hit it instead of fly through it and broken the paper door, after some successful hits on enemies, all Paper Mario copies will fold themselves into a big shuriken, Luigi will jump on Mario and catch the big shuriken, as they spin quickly, there will be a bunch of paper falling down, the cluster of paper will match up in a point and it is the time to throw the shuriken to damage all of them, also you can press Y to boots the damage even more, it is unknown what will happened what if it hit to the target, but if you fail, Luigi will flung to the paper door and broke a small hole, Paper Mario shuriken will fly off-screen and the paper door just fall down, and if you miss too much before the big paper shuriken can even form, there is not enough Paper Mario copies to fold into that cause they fly through the paper door already. Category:Moves Category:Attacks